Nervous
by paper smiles
Summary: Slash One-shot. The boys decide to play a game, Chris wins as always...SLASH, don't like then dont read. . . JerichoxChristian . . Rated M because i dont think what happens is rated T.


**Aha yes, the slash is here! Lol**

**This is my first attempt at a slash fic, so if it sucks bear with me. **

**Pairing: JerichoxChristian**

**Summary: the boys decide to play a game, Chris wins as always… **

**Review please :]**

**Oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Dude have you seen my clothes?" Jason Reso asked as he walked out of the shower in nothing but his boxers.

"Nope, sorry" Chris Jericho replied from one of the beds as he continued to turn the TV in their hotel room on and off.

_Jeez, now I know why the other guys wont room with him _Jay thought as he started looking around the room. _Aha but he is gorgeous, so that evens it out._

Chris watched him look around with a small grin on his face, _ha, now that I think about it, Jay looks better without pants or a shirt on! _

After a few minutes of searching and producing absolutely nothing Jay shrugged and flopped himself down next to Chris causing the older man to fall off.

"What the hell?!" Chris asked as he got up and laid back down, moving to the far left and as far away from Jay as possible.

Jay held back a giggle;_ He's cute when he's angry! _ "aw is Chrissy afraid to be in bed with another guy?" he asked with a mocking tone as an idea popped into his head.

"No, it's just that.."

"You wanna play a game?"

_Random much? _ Chris thought as he observed his friend curiously.

"uh yeah, okay"

"Awesome!, okay it's called Nervous and well here are the rules, whoever is playing has to be pretty much touched everywhere until he or she feels, well nervous or uncomfortable, and if they don't they win" Jay said with a smile.

Chris gulped, sure he was crazy enough to play, it's not like he'd never been touched before, but this was _Jay, Jason Reso _they were talking about, and he wasn't sure how or when it had happened but at that point in his life, the only person Chris wanted was lying right next to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the other man's voice.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Alrighty then" the younger man said as he put his hand on Chris' ankle. "Nervous?"

Chris shook his head "No"

Jay slowly moved his hand higher up the older man's leg causing Chris to shudder at the amazing feeling he was feeling.

"Nervous?"

"No"

Jay nodded and moved his hand higher up, finally coming to rest on his right hip. "Nervous?"

Chris felt his blood rushing downward, into places he didn't want blood rushing to. "N-No" he stammered.

He gulped as he saw where Jay's hand was headed to next, it came to a slow stop atop the bulge Jay could swear had gotten bigger. "Nervous" the younger man finally asked.

_Oh my freaking god! _ Chris bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning out in pleasure.

He managed to stutter his reply "N-N-No"

_We're just going to have to go further then. . . _Jay thought with a smirk as he moved closer to Chris and leaned his face in so that it was only mere inches away from the older man's face.

"Nervous?" he whispered.

Chris felt Jay's hot breath entering his mouth and stared at him, already knowing where the game was going to go, if he said no. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

"No" he breathed out.

Jay leaned in closer and closed the gap between them, his hand trailing back to Chris' crotch.

Chris could swear he heard an explosion go off when he felt Jay's soft lips crash upon his own. Everything he had ever wanted had come to him in the form of a game.

He trailed his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer, not ever wanting the kiss to end.

Jay let out a groan as he felt his body collide with Chris' at full force. _Mmm he tastes good…._

Neither of them seemed very enthusiastic about ending the kiss, but due to lack of air they had no choice.

They pulled apart gasping for air, Jay laid his head down on Chris' chest and relaxed, letting his body move along with the older man's rising and falling chest.

It was only after Jason had caught his breath that he remembered they were playing a game.

"Nervous?"

**END**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I repeat, this was my first ever attempt at a slash fic so I understand if it wasn't very good.**

**Review please :]**


End file.
